dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters
This page contains an alphabetical list and basic info of mentionable characters that played a smaller role in the series, which was of enough importance to further the story, but not enough to receive their own page. Berto Berto is a parrot and the trusty companion of the sailor Villads. As a parrot, he is able to speak to a limited degree and at one point amuses Ezran when he actually says the word "Squawk" out loud in place of actually squawking. He seems to be well-tuned to Villads' needs, at one point swiftly flying off to retrieve Villads' hat when it blows away in a stiff wind. Challenger The challenger appeared when Team Zym arrived inside the village at the bottom of the Cursed Caldera, where he challenged the Mercenary to a battle, only to be quickly outwitted and have his sword cut in half by the man's sunforged dagger, forcing him to retreat in tears after being laughed at by the crowd.Book One, Chapter 7:"The Dagger and the Wolf" He is later seen among the group of people who chase Team Zym before they escape into the mountain top of the Cursed Caldera. He is a corpulent man with tan skin and light brown hair, which is tied back into a bun, fuzzy eyebrows of the same color, and a beard that features four individual braids at the bottom. He has a big, prominent nose, dark brown eyes, as well as big ears. He is seen wearing a white and brown shirt with dark sleeves, with a belt thrown over his shoulder and wrapping around his torso, as well as silver plate armor covering his left shoulder. His pants are black with dark boots that have a lighter colored base, which are protected by an armor plate as well. Accessories include a brown coat with white fur sown on the edges that lays on his shoulders and a sheath for the sword that he carries on his back. Despite his initial feisty appearance, he seems to have a rather soft side, seeing as he started crying when being made fun of, and also seems to fancy Lujanne, whom he courts with a flower in the credit art of both Heroes and Masterminds and Dragonguard while she is wearing a human disguise created by a spell.Book Three, Chapter 4:"Heroes and Masterminds" Mercenary The Mercenary is a wielder of a sunforged dagger and appeared inside the town at the bottom of the Cursed Caldera, where he challenged random bystanders to fight him and his magical weapon. After witnessing his skill with the dagger, Rayla caught the mercenary in an alley way, where she asked him to cut off her binding and despite warning attempted the dangerous act, only to result in the promised burn. The mercenary then discovered Rayla to be an elf and tried to fight her, but was overwhelmed, resulting in him offering his dagger in return for his life. He was visibly surprised when Rayla refused to hurt him or steal from him. He later gave Corvus instructions as to where he had seen Team Zym head off to.Book Two, Chapter Two:"Half Moon Lies" Credit art Appearance to be added. Moonshadow Elf Assassins The Moonshadow Elf Assassins were a group of unnamed Moonshadow Elves who served under the leadership of Runaan on a mission to assassinate King Harrow and Prince Ezran. They accompanied Runaan and Rayla to the kingdom of Katolis as a group of six, where they set up camp and prepared for the fight until it was time for the attack. Each of them bound themselves with an indestructible ribbon, which was a promise to fulfill their mission for Xadia. However, as their attack was exposed prior to being executed, following Rayla's incapability to kill Marcos, a soldier who informed his king of the incoming attack,Book One, Chapter 1:"Echoes of Thunder" they were forced to initiate their attack without a sixth member. Following this advantage of their enemy, they all gave their life in the battle against the Crownguard.Book One, Chapter 2:"Moonrise" The group consisted of four elves besides Runaan and Rayla, which included both male and female members. While two of them had dark and two lighter skin, all four of them featured white hair of varying length and styles and blue marks marking different parts of their bodies. Their horn colors came in brown and silver. They were dressed in leather and cloth armor that allowed them to move freely and were each equipped with silver weapons, which came with sharp blades. As Moonshadow Elves, all of them drew their power from The Moon, allowing them to turn invisible during full moon. Sir Phineas Cursed Sir Phineas Cursed lived during the Era of Sol Regem. He traveled the world with a young elven professor named Delilah Geel. Delilah Geel published the "Lost Secrets of Xadia". Phineas is brave and one of the unluckiest humans ever, but unflappably positive and resilient.San Diego Comic Con 2019 - CartoonUniverse Details He owned a pet pigeon. Although he was often illustrated as a noble man, Sir Phineas Cursed tended to look rather worn down, due to his bad luck which caused him to often experience injuries. He was a slim man with dark skin and dark, short hair. His attire included blue pants, brown boots and a purple cape.SDCC 2019 - thecartoonuniverse tumblr Unknown Skywing Elf |Affiliation= Xadia |Species= Skywing Elf |Nationality= Xadian |Gender= Male |Status= Alive |Debut= Dragonguard |Portrayal= Iain Hendry}}The Unknown Skywing Elf is a former member of the Dragonguard, a group of elves who swore to protect the King of the Dragons, as well as the Queen of the Dragons and their newborn egg. However, when Harrow and Viren killed Avizandum using dark magic and threatened to destroy the egg, the elf abandoned his duty and begged Tiadrin and Lain, Rayla's parents, to flee with him. When they refused, he left without them, refusing to carry the egg with him as he had no desire to become a target.Book Three, Chapter 8:"Dragonguard" He has long, rosewood red hair that reaches past his shoulder blades, and two large wings of the same color which connect to his lower back. His horns, which are a golden color, bend backwards and are located slightly above his elven ears, which have the characteristic split part at their bottoms. His facial features include dark eyebrows, light blue eyes, a marking underneath his right eye, as well as a cross scar on his left cheek. He wore the attire of the Dragonguard, which comes in blue and white shades. As a Skywing Elf, he draws his power from The Sky. He is one of the few Skywing Elves that are gifted with wings and thus capable of flying. References }} Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Xadia Category:Katolis Category:Moonshadow Elves Category:Elves Category:Humans Category:Skywing Elves